VDM
by Berlingot
Summary: C'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle Lord Voldemort qu'on s'ennuie pas comme un rat mort !


**VDM**

_(Ou l'exemple pur et simple d'une Vie de Merde selon Voldemort)_

Tout le monde pense que c'est parce qu'on s'appelle Lord Voldemort qu'on a un emploi du temps de Ministre. C'est triste à dire, mais ceux-là ont tort. Non, en fait c'est pas simplement triste à dire, c'est même carrément pathétique. Sérieux. Moi c'est ce que je pense. Et je me félicite que personne ne le sache. Ce serait terrible. La honte même !  
Je connais un petit binoclard là-bas qui rirait bien si savait ce que je fais véritablement de mes journées.

Voilà ce que beaucoup de gens – ok, tout le monde - pense que je fais : gérer mon organisation, répandre la terreur, essayer encore et encore de devenir immortel, protéger mes Horcruxes (ça accessoirement, personne sait que je le fais), me livrer à mon sport favori (la chasse aux Moldus) et organiser mes attentats.  
Et bien tout ça est la pure vérité. Sans rire. C'est vrai que c'est du boulot, je confirme. Mais A PART ce que je viens de citer, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
La réponse est très simple. Je m'emmerde.  
C'est con. Même très con mais je fais toujours comme si je m'emmerdais jamais et que j'étais toujours occupé. Ça ferait pas sérieux si les gens voyaient que je glande.  
_Mais pourquoi je m'emmerde ?_  
Et bien croyez-le où non mais j'ai souvent essayer d'y répondre à cette question. Et voilà ma théorie : je pense tout bêtement que c'est la faute à beaucoup de gens.

Tout d'abord c'est ma faute. Parce que j'avoue que je me sens terriblement seul. Si un autre Mage Noir qui partage la même addiction que moi pour la Chasse aux Moldus se présentait je pense même pas que je lui parlerais. Parce que je me dirais que c'est de la concurrence et je le crèverais comme un idiot ce chien.  
Ensuite la seule personne à qui je peux réellement me confier n'est même pas une personne. C'est Nagini.  
Je suis sûr que pleins de gens pensent que c'est complètement débile de parler à un animal. Ils ont raison. Sauf que moi je comprend mon animal, nuance. Nous parlons tous les deux Fourchelangue et c'est très divertissant parce que mes Mangemorts comprennent rien quand on est absorbés dans notre conversation.  
Les pauvres. S'ils savaient. Parce que même si je la comprend, Nagini reste un serpent. Ce qui donne des conversations rarement passionnantes... Du genre :  
- Salut Nagini ! Bah putain où t'étais passée ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures ! Tu chassais ?  
- Ouais. J'ai mangé un lapin.  
- Ah ? Et c'était bon ?  
- Oui, c'était excellent. Je crois même que c'était une lapine qui attendait des petits. J'ai senti des trucs craquer à un moment...

Vous voyez le genre. C'est pas à elle que je peux confier mes problèmes. Elle a même pas la notion de l'emmerdement. Elle sait pas ce que c'est. Forcément me direz-vous, c'est un serpent ! Elle passe ses journées à manger et à dormir où alors à faire peur à mes Mangemorts. Elle a la belle vie cette feignasse !

Sinon je pense que c'est aussi la faute à mes Mangemorts. Ceux-là y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Par moment on dirait qu'ils font un concours de celui qui me gonflera le plus où quelque chose comme ça.  
Le pire dans mes Mangemorts en fait, c'est ceux qui sont les plus costauds et qui ont la plus sale bobine. Faut pas croire que tous mes Mangemorts sont intelligents. Parfois je me dis que je devais être mal luné le jour où je les ai accepté dans mes rangs.  
Je vais vous donner un exemple : Un jour que je cherchais un foutu livre que j'avais perdu je passe à côté d'un groupe, sans qu'ils me voient. Ils faisaient des bruits bizarres avec leurs bouches. Je crois que c'était un concours de rots. Quand un rotait plus fort que les autres, ils rigolaient grassement. C'était écœurant.  
Mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas qu'eux... Je crois que je vais devoir vous faire un schéma cas par cas pour que vous compreniez ma situation désespérante.

Tout d'abord il y a Lucius. Alors celui-là je pourrais en parler des heures ! Voire faire une dissert' sur lui et ses conneries.  
Parce qu'il m'agace. Non, soyons franc. Il me met hors de moi.  
En fait je pense que c'est son côté aristo tout pourri qui m'énerve. Le genre de petit bourge à son papa qui a hérité de sa fortune et de son château. Il a jamais rien foutu de sa vie ce type ! Il s'assoie sur sa fortune sans jamais avoir besoin de travailler, c'est vraiment LE genre à s'habiller avec des ensembles à 2000 Gallions et à croquer avec préciosité dans des petites pâtisseries de luxe. Et ça, ça me saoule sincèrement.  
Parce qu'au fond, j'aurais bien aimé être comme lui, avec son fric et son château. Je pense que ça m'aurait drôlement plu. Sans blague.

Mais autrement, y'a pas que lui. Ah non, ce serait trop beau sinon ! Ce mec a eut la géniale idée d'avoir un fils. Un genre de tapette trouillarde qui met trois tonnes de gel dans ses cheveux blancs le matin, sûrement parce qu'il pense que la coupe Playmobil c'est cool. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, il vaut pas mieux : Le portrait craché de son boulet de père ! Boulet ? Vous trouvez le terme exagéré ? Je m'explique :  
1 - Je confie la mission de ramener la Prophétie à Lucius. Simple, non ? On rentre dans le Ministère, on prend le p'tite boule et on se casse. Ben non ! Faut que cet idiot se révèle incapable de mettre une branlée à une bande de gosses, fasse tout foirer et pète la Prophétie !  
2 - Je confie la mission de tuer Dumbledore à Drago. Il fait LUI AUSSI tout foirer et c'est Rogue qui se tape le sale boulot.  
Alors ? Vous voyez bien que j'exagère pas !  
C'est une vraie famille d'incapables ! Ils valent pas mieux les uns des autres et ils se prennent pas pour de la merde en plus ! Ça me dégoûte.

Ensuite il y a Bellatrix. En fait elle me tape sur le système et en même temps je l'aime bien.

Ça dépend de mon humeur (et en partant de ce principe, j'ai remarqué que TOUT dépend de mon humeur ! Surtout la durée de vie de mes serviteurs).  
Quand elle me saoule c'est surtout avec sa voix criarde qui est juste insupportable. J'ai envie de lui dire de la fermer mais le plus souvent, je préfère me taire, parce que ça le ferait pas. Faut dire que je suis sacrément intelligent. C'est pas tout le monde qui décroche toutes ses Buses et tout ses Aspics avec un _Optimal_ à chaque fois ! Donc je fais toujours gaffe à ce que je dis : Faut que ça fasse peur et en même temps que ce soit intelligent.  
_« __TA GUEULE ! »_ ça fait peur mais c'est pas intelligent. C'est comme ça.  
Mais sinon quand elle me plaît c'est pendant les combats. Une vraie furie ! C'est assez drôle à regarder. Je sais aussi qu'elle m'admire énormément. Et cette fois, je crois que c'est pas comme les autres. C'est pas hypocrite son admiration. En fait on pourrait presque dire que ça me plaît quand elle me regarde. Ça me plaît mais pas trop en même temps. Faut équilibrer. Non parce qu'elle me regarde, mais souvent elle me regarde TROP, à tel point que je dois parfois me retenir de lui demander si elle veut ma photo. Mais comme elle répondrait sûrement "oui" cette garce je préfère me taire. Encore une fois.

Et puis il y a Rogue. Le p'tit Severus. J'ai appris récemment qu'on l'appelait "Servilus" quand il était môme. Ça m'a donné une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire. Mais j'ai préféré m'abstenir.  
C'était dur à la dernière réunion, il m'a regardé et j'y ai repensé. Alors du coup je me suis mordu la langue à me la couper pour pas exploser de rire. Imaginez-moi en train de rire comme une baleine pendant une réunion alors qu'on m'appelle "Maître" ou "Seigneur". Ça ferait pas sérieux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit je fais vraiment attention à mon image.  
Non, mais à part ce détail, je l'aime bien mon petit Rogue. C'est sans doute celui qui m'agace le moins. LUI au moins il réussit ses missions !  
Sincèrement, on peut même dire que j'ai confiance en lui. Bon après y'a Bellatrix qui me pompe l'air parce qu'elle le soupçonne de me trahir mais je la crois pas. C'est juste qu'elle est jalouse parce que c'est mon favori. Il a quand même tué ce sale fossile barbu de Dumbledore et c'était pas de la tarte !

D'ailleurs, cet enfoiré de Dumbledore, je pourrais aussi en parler des heures ! Ce mec qu'est-ce qu'il a pu m'emmerder dans ma vie ! Avec ses préceptes à la con sur l'amour et les Moldus moi ça me donne juste envie de vomir !

Les Moldus sont tous des connards et l'amour c'est n'importe quoi. Mon père m'a abandonné et a laissé tomber ma mère. Ce simple exemple suffit à montrer que les Moldus sont tous des connards et que l'amour c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Ouais, je l'ai déjà dit. Je sais.

Donc pour en revenir à Dumbledore, je dois dire que lui et Harry sont sans doute ceux qui m'ont fait le plus chier de toute ma vie. Surtout Harry. Sans blague.  
Déjà bébé il m'a saoulé alors imaginez-le à la puberté quoi ! Premier prix dans la catégorie Chieur en puissance pour Mage Noir.  
Faut dire que les enfants ça m'a toujours énervé. Toujours. Ils pleurent à longueur de temps dans les jupons de leurs mères et les parents trouvent encore à dire qu'avoir un enfant c'est merveilleux. Ça me tue. Sérieux.

Bon sinon je crois qu'à part le fait que je m'emmerde, les gens ont une vision précise de ce que j'aime où j'aime pas. J'aime rien et je déteste tout.

Enfin, j'aime rien c'est vite dit quand même... En fait, j'apprécie particulièrement de commettre des meurtres. Et ben, oui ! Je l'avoue sans complexes, tuer me plaît et me sort un court laps de temps de cette vie déprimante et morose.

Et ça, Nagini peut le comprendre, car elle aussi aime tuer. En fait, elle m'a récemment avoué qu'à force de m'observer dominer mes serviteurs ça l'avait inspirée. Elle est devenue l'impératrice des animaux et fait régner un régime de terreur sur la faune. C'est une copieuse finalement mais en fin de compte, ça m'a fait rire quand même.

Putain. Qu'est-ce que je suis seul. Je relis mes lignes du dessus et là je me fais pitié.

Quelle vie de merde.


End file.
